The Uchiha's Revenge
by Professor Mist
Summary: After witnessing Konoha's dark hatred, Itachi loses all faith in his village. He doesn't spy on his family for the Hokage, nor does he eliminate them. Now, alongside his fellow Uchiha, he concocts a plan to plunge Konoha into civil war. The first step? To capture Uzumaki Naruto. NarutoxMikoto.
1. Chapter 1

After witnessing Konoha's dark hatred, Itachi loses all faith in his village. He doesn't spy on his family for the Hokage, nor does he eliminate them. Now, alongside his fellow Uchiha, he concots a plan to plunge Konoha into civil war. The first step? To capture Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

"Is it final then? Are we going to attack Konoha tomorrow?"

A round of murmurs whispering their agreements went throughout the room.

"That's stupid."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken against their well devised plan.

"Itachi, do you have something to add?" his father asked, irritated at his son.

"Father, may I speak freely?"

His father nodded.

"This plan is suicidal, all it will cause is the destruction of the Uchiha."

The entire room erupted in anger.

"How dare you?!"

"We're trying to save the Uchiha here, not destroy it!"

"If you are truly trying to do as you say, then I have a better plan."

This caused the room to quieten. Itachi...had a plan? For all their previous call meetings, Itachi hadn't contributed a single opinion. Yet, here he was with a whole plan?

His father was intrigued. His son was a prodigy, and a full-fledged genius - even smarter than himself, he admitted begrudgingly. If he had a plan set up, who was he to argue. Raising his hand, he quieted the other Uchiha before he spoke.

"What do you have in mind then, Itachi?"

Itachi smirked. Perfect.

* * *

An idea I had spinning inside my mind. What would happen if Konoha was plunged into civil war, with Itachi alongside his family? If you want to take a crack at this story, go ahead, but please give credit where its due. I would love to read any attempts at this kind of story. **I will be attempting this story as well**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"To begin, what chances do you believe we have of actually pulling of this coup d'état? There's a reason Konoha has triumphed in the past three wars, and it's because the abundance of clans they have on their side. The Aburame, Hyuuga, Yamanka, Akimichi, and Nara clans are all prominent clans that have the potential to go against us. We, alone, cannot stand against that. Thus, we need a trump card."

Many of the Uchihas flared in anger at the notion of them being weak against those other clans, but didn't dare speak out.

"And what will this trump card be, Itachi?" His father inquired.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

Many of the Uchiha gasped. The Jinchuuriki was the reason that the Uchiha were in this desperate position, and now Itachi wanted them to rely on him to fight against Konoha?

There was silence for a few moments before Itachi's father spoke again.

"The Jinchuuriki is merely a child. I don't see how he could possibly help us."

"Ah, but father, the fact that he houses the Kyuubi is merely enough. Not only will he instill fear into our enemies, we can control him as well."

The room erupted into chaos.

"You can't possibly mean-!"

"No way!"

Even his father's eyes were wide in shock.

"Itachi! You can't be talking about-"

"The Mangekyo Sharingan? Yes, using the cursed eye I will control the tailed beast, like we have been blamed of doing before."

The whole room knew what he was talking about. They were all prestigious elders, _schemers_, and they had all read the tablet at the Naka shrine.

'But...to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan...'

"Yes, I need to kill the person closest to me. In most cases it would be Shisui..."

"NO! Shisui's Sharingan is too valuable to be lost as fodder for your Mangekyo."

Itachi merely sighed in response. "If you would let me continue, I would explain that's not how it has to be." He replied, annoyance seeping into his tone.

The one who had spoken out looked sheepish and apologized, allowing Itachi to continue.

"I will need a family member who is willing to become my closest person. I will then isolate myself with them in a secluded place for a month - supplied by the Hokage because I haven't taken a single break throughout my entire career. After I deem myself close enough to the subject, I will then kill them in the most humane possible."

"Wait! Why does it have to be a family member?"

"I...know of what happens due to Mangekyo overuse from a certain individual. His name was Uchiha Madara."

The room became quiet in shock. The Madara that had supposedly died decades ago was alive?!

His father asked in shock, "...How!?"

"I do not know myself, but he has powers beyond the normal Uchiha- I've seen him teleport. He approached me a week ago and tried to enlist my help in destroying the Uchiha. His hatred for us is a lot stronger than it was before."

Fugaku massaged his forehead. Alongside the civil revolt, now he had an immortal Uchiha wanting to kill his family.

"However, I have some good news. He contacted me again earlier today. He was waiting for my answer over whether I would kill all of you or not. I appealed to his hatred of Konoha - that it was better for the Uchiha to start a war than die all together. He agreed to leave us alone for the time being, however, he will attack us sooner or later. His hatred is too strong for him not to."

Much of the room sighed in relief. They wouldn't be attacked by the greatest Uchiha, yet.

"Regardless, in our first meeting, he mentioned the Mangekyo, and the Eternal Mangekyo. He said that by transplanting the eyes of the closest person to you, you would be able to gain the strongest version of the sharingan, that would be able to prevent the blindness that comes with the normal Mangekyo. Thus, I need a family member who is willing to be my spare."

One member of the room had a question. "...But how would you be able to get that close to someone in the span of a month."

"It will be difficult," he admitted, "but I am willing to have a genjutsu placed on myself to plant fake feelings for the subject. It would have to be a strong genjutsu, preferebly done by Shisui. The grief I will feel from killing them will surely be enough to awaken the Mangekyo."

"...That is GENUIS! We should mass produce Mangekyos clan-wide!"

Fugaku snorted, "Even if I were to accept this plan, there is no way that we will be killing relatives to mass-produce the Mangekyo. It will destroy the family.

Itachi merely nodded in agreement with his father before his mother interrupted.

"But the grief! It might break him! Why does it have to be ItachI!?" she asked, angry that her son had to go through so much, _all for the clan_!

"Foolish girl, who else could do it!? Us?!" One person demanded.

"Only Itachi has the potential to make the best use of the Mangekyo." Another agreed.

Mikoto looked ready to tear them apart before Itachi spoke up.

"Mother, whether you realize it or not, I am the best suited person for this. If Madara's hatred is anything to go by, he will attack us again. To protect the family, the Mangekyo must be given to someone with enough potential to overcome Madara's. Not to sound arrogant, but the only person able to do that here, is me.

"...but-!"

"Mikoto, we will discuss this afterwards. Itachi, continue." Fugaku commanded.

Itachi nodded.

"As soon as I awaken my Mangekyo, I will need to test my abilities. For the first week, I will be focusing on the three sacred techniques of the sharingan, _Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, _and _Susanoo_. After the first week, we will need to capture the Jinchuuriki."

"The Jinchuuriki is guarded by the Hokage's finest, and is put under constant watch. How are we supposed to capture him without exposing our plan?"

"There is a Kumo representative coming along in the next month to discuss a treaty. We will influence him through Shisui's Sharingan to kidnap Naruto. He will drop him off outside of Konoha where one of us will pick him up. Then, when he is captured, he will be interrogated. After some resistance, he will spill the beans - Kumo used him to capture the Kyuubi."

The room gasped again. This plan...it was ingenious!

"Amidst the confusion, I will convince the child to help me. He will make connections within the Uchiha - we will need him to remain loyal to us. Attention starved as he is, he will never betray us as long as we treat him like another family member."

A lot of the members in the room snorted.

"You will treat him like family." Itachi said, threateningly.

Many of them gulped, before nodding. They knew he wasn't the Uchiha's prodigy for no reason and could probably kill all of them here.

"As soon as he settles in, I will begin to use my Mangekyo to control the Kyuubi, or at least practice how to. I'm also going to need a little bit of time adjusting his body the demonic chakra. This will need to be rushed in the span of two weeks."

"Rushed? Why?"

"Because around this time, the Raikage will be enraged. We will have just captured their diplomat and interrogated him. He will demand a meeting to discuss repercussions or to declare war. Remember, he still doesn't know that he was being framed. This is the time frame during which we will begin the coup."

* * *

The plan had been accepted, begrudgingly. However, it wasn't without a few changes. One change for instance, was that instead of waiting a month, Itachi would be put under Shisui's genjutsu immediately and would kill her in a day. A whole month in seclusion would make the Hokage suspicious and the Uchiha couldn't afford that.

They also made a change to Naruto's living. He would be living with Fugaku's family to develop bonds with the clan head's youngest, Sasuke. Alongside that, they wanted him to develop a motherly connection with Mikoto. That would keep him inside the clan. If that weren't enough bonds, a few of the families who were willing to see Naruto as a child rather than a demon volunteered their children to become friends with him.

After finalizing the plan with a few more changes, they, minus Mikoto, agreed that this was the best course of action.

The plan was set in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi coughed, his body shaking violently enough to rattle the bed. Immediately afterwards, a cat rushed in to his current residence. "Itachi-chan! Are you okay!?"

Itachi tried to smile, but all that came out was a grimace. "Yes, no need to worry about me, please tend to the others."

The cat frowned deeply, and ignoring his response, began to perform a medical check-up. "Oh no..it's getting worse. I need to call mama..."

"No need for that, Jyuuchi-obaasan, I just need rest." he pleaded.

"Shut up, boy," she snapped, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Itachi just sighed in response.

As the cat left the room Itachi heard, "Where's my son!?"

After that, everything went black.

* * *

A figure stood in the corner of an underground room where he observed the small child occupying his bed, asleep.

"He's grown a lot since I last saw him." he mused out loud.

"Indeed." A voice behind him agreed. The figure tensed for a second, before calming down.

"Would you stop that?" he complained, annoyed.

"No."

He growled before walking further down the corridor.

"I'm guessing he told him the truth?" he asked.

"Yep." the voice replied cheerfully.

"Good." he replied, a vicious grin on his face as he continued walking.

As soon as he entered the second room, his good mood evaporated.

"The plan has changed."

* * *

Konoha was in chaos. The Uchiha clan had defected not too long ago but they had left the village with a parting gift - a very dead third Hokage. Now the village was split between who would take up the mantle of Hokage in his reins.

On one side, there was Danzo supported by Hiashi Hyuuga. They wanted a complete re-haul of the village and its values. On the other side, there was the Yamanka, Nara, Akimichi, and Inuzuka, who had supported the third's views. Others like Kakashi,

In a corner of Konoha, the heirs of the loyalists were securely hidden away.

"Shikamaru...I'm scared..." Chouji whimpered.

"Chouji, grow up. We're not four anymore. Look at me, I'm not even scared." Ino boasted beside him, although if Chouji looked closely, he could see she was shaking.

Shikamaru just stayed quiet as he stared at the wall, desolate. On the other side of the room, Kiba was cuddling beside his sister.

(Shikamaru P.O.V)

He couldn't believe what was happening. In the span of a week, he went from being a lazy genius to someone on the verge of becoming an orphan. A week ago someone had been sent to kill his father before the village erupted in civil war. But then, his mother had stepped in between and took the kunai for his father. Now all he could see was her pain-stricken face every time he went to sleep.

He gets shaken out of his reverie when he sees Ino beginning to argue with Kiba...again. He can't take it, so he begins to leave.

Shikamaru quietly got up from his place on the couch to go to his room when suddenly the building shook.

As all the occupants raced outside to see what happened, Shikamaru stayed still. Did he really want to see what was happening now to his village? If he were honest with himself, he was scared. He was scared of losing his father and scared of dying. But he knew he couldn't live with fear all his life. He needed to face the world head-on. So, reluctantly, he stepped outside and what he saw scared him even more.

There was a huge cloud of smoke coming from the centre of town, indicating an explosion. The force of the blast was so strong, it blew pieces of debris all the way across town. Everything was quiet until multiple other explosions went off around time. One explosive which was planted on the building beside theirs went off.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. 'Am I going to die...?' he thought, terrified. But before the building could collapse on him, his father appeared, grabbed onto him, and disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were on top of the Hokage's monument.

"Dad!"

Shikaku looked worse for wear, but felt so relieved when he saw Shikamaru. "I'm so glad you're safe." he said as he gave his child a tight hug.

"Let's run away, dad! This village is horrible!"

Shikaku looked at the burning village with sorrow. "Okay." he agreed, reluctantly.

"Really? You mean it!? Can Chouji and Ino come too?" Shikamaru asked, excitedly.

"Yes. We'll meet with Chouji and Ino after we leave."

Shikamaru beamed, more happy than he'd been this entire week.

* * *

Sasuke pouted in his chair as he waited for his mother. He was sitting in the main Uchiha clan hideout that had existed since the clan wars. He was looking for Naruto whom he hadn't seen since he'd arrived. His mom hadn't even let him see Itachi! In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen father either. Where were they?

Feeling bored, he leaped out of his chair and decided to do some exploring. He saw many of his aunts and his cousins loitering around the main centre of the hideout, but most of his uncles weren't here. His aunts look sort of...somber? 'I wonder why.' he pondered.

Continuing his exploration, Sasuke found himself back inside the room the really big cat was sitting inside. Except, the cat wasn't there anymore. Feeling mischievous, he went inside and started going through the room.

He couldn't find anything interesting until he got to the cat's large chair. Underneath the chair was a seal. Sasuke had seen these before. They were used to store stuff! 'How did they open again?' he wondered. Then he remembered that you had to channel chakra.

Doing so, Sasuke found that he couldn't move anymore. He began to panic before darkness enveloped him whole.

* * *

Well I tried to write it as best as I could *cringe*. I'm just not good at writing long scenes or even chapter :(


End file.
